Living Things Tribute
by L Nightingale
Summary: A series of short stories inspired by songs from Linkin Park's 2012 album, "Living Things".


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Remember to leave a review! Your thoughts much appreciated.

* * *

**I'll Be Gone**

_Like shining oil, this night is dripping down  
Stars are slipping down, glistening  
And I'm trying not to think what I'm leaving now  
No deceiving now, it's time you let me know.  
Let me know  
_

The garganta opened up like a viscous liquid parting the evening sky. Everything around it warped and liquefied, as the darkened depth beyond it was revealed. Ulquiorra looked down at the slim, voluptuous figure of the girl watching him from the ground below. His mouth curved upward in a small grin, which she returned with great enthusiasm.

_Orihime Inoue, you've changed me._

He thought back to the countless decades of his existence and realized that for this human girl to have made him smile, it was a tremendous, no, superhuman feat. After all, he was at his core, a Hollow. Plus, he was the embodiment of emptiness and nihilism. He was not supposed to have the ability to feel the way he felt right now.

A brisk wind blew against his face and brought him back from his thoughts and his gaze focused on her again. She was wearing a sea-green sweater (his favorite color), casual jeans and a warm, wool cap over her beautiful, bountiful, flowing orange hair. Her eyes met his and he saw that cute, questioning glare of hers.

Questioning?

Oh right, he was standing high up in mid-air with a garganta beside him that he was supposed to be going through. He glanced around the surrounding area. Her friends might be worried that she went missing, and he didn't want to get into a fight with that stubborn carrot-headed boy and his glasses-wearing self-righteous bastard of a friend. Besides, how would he explain it to them? Tell them he loved her? Ha. They'd try to kill him on the spot. Not that he'd let them, but whatever.

He glanced back at his partner of forbidden love. Should he call it love? To be honest, she hasn't said that to him yet. Was it truly love she had for him? Or was it simply the thrill of being able to lust for someone she wasn't supposed to. He hoped it wasn't the latter and suddenly felt the urge to go back down there to ask her. It was time he knew her true feelings. He saw her growing anxious, glancing around nervously and dismissed the thought. He sighed. He surely didn't want to leave, but he had to. It was the only way to keep his relationship with her a secret. He steeled his thoughts from her and leapt into the gap, back to Hueco Mundo.

_When the lights go out and we open our eyes,  
Out there in the silence, I'll be gone, I'll be gone.  
Let the sun fade out and another one rise  
Climbing through tomorrow, I'll be gone, I'll be gone. _

As soon as he was on the other side, he looked back through the closing orifice and caught her eye. They nodded to each other and closed their eyes, to savor their last image of each other before the garganta closed. When he opened his eyes, the spatial gateway had already closed and she was gone. Separated by a completely different dimension, she was gone.

Orihime lay on the soft grass, gazing up at the spot where Ulquiorra just left as the sunset faded completely into night and she wanted tomorrow to come quickly. She wanted it so much that for a second there, she felt she could control the rise and fall of the sun. But no, she had to wait on him. Wait until the sun rose again with a new day. But for now, he was gone. On the other side, he was gone.

_This air between us is getting thinner now_  
_Into winter now, bitter sweet_  
_Across that horizon this sun is setting down_  
_You're forgetting now, it's time you let me go, let me go_

They sat huddled together on the porch of a cabin deep in the mountain woods watching as the snowflakes fell silently on the ground. Her head on his shoulder, and she felt the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed the scent of her hair. She giggled in her head. He was such a romantic and she loved it. She could hardly believe how happy she made him. It was weird if she thought about it logically, but then again, matters of the heart are never logical.

"Orihime?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

She loved that about him. Always so straight-forward and not afraid to speak his feelings. She turned her head to look up at him and touched his cheek. "Of course I do."

His gaze remained resolute, staring into the whitened landscape. "Are you sure I am what you love and not the idea of it being forbidden?"

She frowned and sat up, turning his face to her. She gazed directly into his wonderful, sea-green eyes.

"Ulquiorra Cifer, listen to me clearly. I. Love. You." She enunciated the last three words slowly and deliberately.

As the words sunk in, his eyes brightened and a smile grew on his face and her heart missed a beat.

"Did I ever tell you I absolutely adore your smile?"

"Every time." His smile widened.

Her heart flew, and with it, her reservations. She lunged forward unto him and kissed him deeply, passionately and for so long, she didn't realize that the sky was darkening.

"Hey." He said between kisses. "Orihime."

"Hmm?"

"The sun is setting."

Realization washed over her and disappointment set in, but she refused to acknowledge it. "Stay."

"You know I can't."

"Please."

"Ori—"

"Pleease." She felt the tears coming, but she held it back.

"I'm sorry."

She was going to plead more, but decided against it, sat up and faced away from him.

"Orihime, I'll be back."

She mumbled her acceptance, but her heart was heavy. He kissed her on her cheek and opened a garganta behind her.

_When the lights go out and we open our eyes,_  
_Out there in the silence, I'll be gone, I'll be gone._  
_Let the sun fade out and another one rise_  
_Climbing through tomorrow, I'll be gone, I'll be gone._

She closed her eyes to stop the tears from spilling out. Her head pounded and her conscience told her to say something before he left. She turned to say her goodbye properly, but was met with deafening silence. He was gone. Back to where he came from, he was gone.

Ulquiorra felt the pain in his chest winding and wounding around the place he should be missing a heart. He literally felt torn up and shredded inside and his eyes reflected his sorrow as he gazed at the crescent moon that permanently occupied his home sky feeling empty. She was gone. From his arms, she was gone.

_And tell them I couldn't help myself_  
_And tell them I was alone_  
_Oh, tell me I am the only one_  
_And there's nothing left to stop me._

"NO! STOP!"

He heard her screaming, but he had to defend himself. The Gotei 13 had gotten wind of their arrangement and vehemently refused to accept it. He was wounded greatly. He was only on the defense because Orihime didn't want him to hurt her friends. But they wouldn't listen to a damn thing she said! And here he was, surrounded by high level Shinigami who wanted him dead.

"PLEASE! DON'T!"

A short, silver haired boy wearing a Captain's haori lunged at him, a look of unadulterated disgust on his eyes. He parried and deflected the attack but no sooner than he was ready to get back into defensive position, he was struck from behind. The deep gash in his back caused him to fall to his knees.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

His head was swimming, and the pain was so intense he no longer felt it. He felt disembodied and his eyelids were heavy. He heard another sound of metal tearing through flesh and saw a blade slick with his blood protrude from his chest.

His thoughts began to sift through his memories. Memories he thought he lost.

His life before Orihime.

His life before becoming an Espada.

His life before becoming a Hollow.

His life as a human.

He saw a face that resembled Orihime's smiling and laughing. But not with him. She was with another. A samurai no less. Those high and mighty bastards walking around with swords that _he _made. Swords that _he_ forged. He was a blacksmith of course, a rare skill that only few have the talent for. Yet he was in _here _watching as the pompous jerk told her everything she wanted to hear about his adventures. All because he wielded a katana. And there was nothing he could do about it. This woman was the love of his life, but she would never know for he was just a lowly blacksmith, while she was living the upper-class life. He grew up seeing her every day, and loved her more and more, while not a word was ever exchanged between them. He had already resigned himself to a life without her and he was fine with that. All he wanted to be now was her watchful protector. If anyone dares to hurt her, he would defend her with his life. He watched as the samurai took her out to eat. Watched as they went to see the Koi pond. Watched as they were buying fruits in the market when the bastard suddenly hit her across the face for some stupid disagreement. His heart stuttered as he watched her fall to the ground, her long, orange hair dirtying against the hard, dusty ground. Anger seeped in his veins and he exploded, snatching a katana hanging from his stall.

"YOU!" he lunged at the man screaming at the top of his lungs, unable to control himself.

The man sidestepped his attack and kicked him away. He got up as soon as he fell and the crowd cleared the space for them to duel. After all, he just challenged a samurai.

He charged once more and felt as his opponent's blade opened up a wound in his back but he didn't back down. Again and again he attacked, only to be wounded by the expert swordsmanship coming from his enemy. He was bleeding all over, and it just dawned on him that he was merely being toyed with for show. That damn smirk on the bastard's face told it all.

"Stop! Don't fight him!" she screamed.

_Too late now._

He rushed forward sword in hand, and he could see the samurai's eyes read all his movements in mere seconds. As he was about to throw his arms forward to land the blow, he stubbed his toe on a rock and came down harder than he intended. The accident cost the samurai, because there was a deep gash in his shoulder and blazing hatred in his eyes. He felt the sword stab through his abdomen before he even saw his enemy move.

"NO! STOP!"

Again and again, he was slashed, and he fell to his knees as he felt the blade strike his mutilated body through the chest.

"NOOOO!"

He looked at the sobbing form of the woman who looked like Orihime scream his name.

_When the lights go out and we open our eyes,  
Out there in the silence, I'll be gone, I'll be gone.  
Let the sun fade out and another one rise  
Climbing through tomorrow, I'll be gone, I'll be gone_

_I'll be gone._

"ULQUIORRAAAAAA!"

He looked towards the crying voice.

_Orihime. Don't cry._

Tears came to his eyes.

_Don't cry. Smile. I protected you, didn't I?_

He reached out a hand toward her.

_I'll always protect you._

He felt himself fading away as his body crumbled to dust and he was gone.

Out of her life, he was gone.

Out of existence, he was gone.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

I was listening to Linkin Park's album "Living Things" and got inspired by some of the songs to write short stories on the relationship between Bleach characters (may they be canon or fanon), so here's the first one.

Depending on the feedback from this one, i'll consider doing more stories on the other songs that inspired me on that album. Which i would upload by chapter here.

So yeah, depending on your reviews, i'll create more LP inspired stories.

That's all for now.


End file.
